Shining Force sous acide
by Rin Relative
Summary: Il n'y a pas de fics pour la section en français, alors je me lance... Humour débile, histoire débile, yaoihet p'tetre yuri, Max s'en prend plein la figure. Vous êtes prévenus !


**TITRE : Shining Force sous acide.  
AUTEUR : Ma-chan, la seule et l'unique, au rendez-vous et toujours fidèle à elle-même.  
WARNINGS : Shonen-ai, hétéro et peut-être yuri si je trouve un filon. Gros délire, Max s'en prend plein la figure.  
NOTES : Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'indique le titre, je ne me drogue pas. C'est juste une énorme délire, dans la série des fics inachevées pour l'instant et que je souhaite finir. Celle-ci qui repose sur un genre de scénario que je n'avais pas tenté jusque là… Enjoy !**

**Shining**** Force sous acide**

_By Ma-chan_

Max grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du donjon. On pouvait dire, très ironiquement, que la journée commençait bien. Il se retourna et cria à Pelle par-dessus son épaule :

« Bon, tu te grouilles, oui ? Je vais pas tous me les faire à moi tout seul ! »

« Eh, oh ! J'ai quatre jambes, je te signale ! Et les marches ne sont pas prévues pour ça ! » s'écria le centaure, indigné.

Max grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et passa devant un scientifique à l'air extatique –ou mort de trouille, il s'en fichait, il n'était pas psychologue après tout- pour aller taper sur les quelques monstres réfugiés au sommet de la tour. Pelle le rejoint, comme prévu après la bataille, et il le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce que le centaure s'en aille faire un tour ailleurs. Ou, selon le point de vue de Pelle, loin de ce descendant de singe abruti et dans sa mauvaise période du mois.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment LA journée.

Déjà, de bon matin alors qu'il sortait pour faire ses échauffements habituels, on lui apprenait que le Dark Dragon s'était stupidement empoisonné en mangeant du poulet –allez savoir pourquoi il faisait une allergie à une espèce si proche de la sienne. Bon. Ensuite, Earnest, Lyle et Vankar, étant tous trois des centaures, avaient revendiqués l'honneur d'aller vérifier sur les lieux du crime sous prétexte de s'y rendre plus vite. Plus la journée avançait, et plus les gens assuraient que la nouvelle était véridique ; du coup, Yaourt, Kokichi et Gort avaient aussitôt désertés pour le bar du coin. Max avait même surprit Gort en train de déclamer à Yaourt qu'il lui apprendrait à boire le lait de Paoporc comme personne. Lowe courrait après Khris, réfugiée quelque part dans le château.

Pour continuer la série de réjouissances, des villageois étaient venus le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait des monstres dans leur donjon. Et comme ils offraient courtoisement l'hospitalité à une Shining Force ne servant désormais plus à grand-chose, la Shining Force en question pouvait leur rendre la pareille, non ? Ronchonnant, Max se retrouva donc sur le chemin de retour au QG car, courageux mais pas téméraire, il allait faire cette mission avec un coéquipier –on ne sait jamais. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à Arthur, ou à Mae, à la limite. Ou Diane, à l'extrême limite. Non, Arthur, c'était vraiment mieux. Bref, il était arrivé au QG et était tombé sur –devinez quoi ?- deux des centaures restants en train d'empaqueter leurs affaires. Car, maintenant qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'eux, Mae voulait retourner dans ses plaines natales et avait proposé d'emmener avec elle le chevalier raté. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner à sa lessive, Arthur avait accepté aussitôt.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait plus ou moins bafouillé à Max. Diane étant sortie du QG pour vadrouiller en ville, seul Pelle accepta d'accompagner le héros dans sa noble tâche. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, vu que ledit héros fulminait et broyait du noir tout en étripant les quelques monstres qui leur barraient le passage.

Donc Max fulminait seul au sommet de sa tour.

Quand il en eut assez de l'humidité et du silence de ses murs, il se décida à redescendre de son perchoir et à partager sa morosité d'ex-futur-héros-sauveur-du-monde avec ce qu'il restait de sa fabuleuse équipe. Il n'en restait effectivement plus grand-chose. Au QG, Arthur pliait méticuleusement ses dernières chemises en plus du linge de Mae, la centauresse ayant quelques difficultés avec les tâches ménagères. Ken se préparait lui aussi à partir, assurant à Mae –qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupée à admirer la dextérité d'Arthur avec le linge- qu'il avait encore quelques petites affaires à régler à Guardiana et qu'il les rejoindrait après. Luke l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la ville, puis désirait parcourir le monde en solitaire pour accroître son potentiel, suivant les instructions de Gong –qui avait aussitôt disparut à l'assaut de nouvelles montagnes. Les princesses Anri et Narsha étaient elles aussi parties, accompagnées de Tao. Et les autres ? Eh bien, soit ils étaient partis, soit ils n'étaient pas loin. Max n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait pas mal.

Comme il restait là, planté sur le pas de la porte du QG, Arthur finit par le remarquer. Le centaure abandonna donc sa lessive et s'enquit poliment du pourquoi de son immobilité soudaine. La question mit un certain temps à traverser le corps de l'ex-futur-héros-sauveur-du-monde pour agiter ses quelques neurones bien amochés par des années de batailles sanguinaires et de princesses braillantes.

Les neurones en question jugèrent que répondre était au-dessus de leur force, et ils ordonnèrent à Max de faire demi-tour pour retourner à son donjon, où là AU MOINS ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

Chemin faisant, un homme lui sauta littéralement dessus. C'était le scientifique fou qu'il avait eu le malheur de sauver avant que les monstres n'en fassent qu'une bouchée. Pourtant, ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

« Je suis un scientifique ! »

Voui, ça il l'avait deviné.

« Je suis sur le point de faire une grande découverte, mais personne ne veut m'aider ! »

Où avait-il déjà entendu ça ?

« Dans ma famille, nous sommes tous des scientifiques ! Même mon cousin a mis au point une magnifique invention à Manarina ! Mais ma découverte les supplantera toutes ! »

Ah. Très bien. S'il le disait… Son cousin, c'était l'autre dingue qui l'avait transformé en poulet, non ?

« Accepteriez-vous d'être mon cobaye ? »

Max était sur le point de rebrousser chemin en courrant quand une pensée malheureuse frappa son cerveau bien amoché : la dernière fois, cette transformation ne lui avait-elle pas permis de récupérer un coffre ? Et de visiter la chambre d'ANRI ? Bon. C'allait peut-être être la première bonne nouvelle de la journée finalement.

Donc, Max accepta. Erreur fatale.

---- ---- ----

**Bon, j'aurais pu en rajouter un bout, mais mes doigts ne m'obéissent plus (c'est la quinzième page que je tape de la journée), je cumule les fautes et j'aime le suspens ! **

**Tous les commentaires, les lettres d'admirations ou de menace de mort, les donations (j'accepte même les chèques !) c'est par ici : machangamerayahoo.fr dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la prochaine donc… (bizarrement, plus il y a de commentaires plus j'écris vite…)**


End file.
